The means by which people use a computer may be referred to as a Human Computer Interface (HCI). An HCI generally comprises output device(s) such as a monitor screen or printer, input device(s) such as a keyboard, touch screen, tablet, scanner, or mouse. Existing robots generally suffer from various disadvantages. For example, existing robots may not have realistic looking and acting artificial skin. Other robots may not be capable of realistically producing appropriate facial expressions or other nonverbal communications.